fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aldur Arryn
Lord Aldur Arryn is son of Brice Arryn and Elesia Arryn Appearance Always wears a silver wrist bracer on his left wrist. An item passed down to him from the man he squired under. Personality Aldur is a studios man with a watchful eye. He grew up training and studying like most nobles but was introduced early to giving orders. His father wanted break him of the fear of being direct as a leader. He tends to think for several seconds before speaking on most occasions, so when he says something, he means for it to be heard. He has a respectful manner about him that makes him chivalrous towards women but had a hard time talking to arrogant people. His temper has gotten him into trouble since childhood. He made a habit in his youth out of using his first when he couldn't find a way to solve a problem with words. History Brice Arryn I was born to Robin Arryn and Janine Arryn (Janine Royce) in 310 AC. Robin Arryn passed away of his shaking sickness 3 years later, fathering no other children. The whole of house Arryn rested on the shoulders of a small child.Lady Janine Arryn was of good health and over the years it was apparent that Brice had not inherited the illness from his father. She sent for one of her brothers and an uncle from the Royce household and had Brice trained and tutored in a more formal way that Lord Robin had ever been. He was raised on sword and Chivalry. He learned only ever of his father's weakness and the disgraceful past of his household after the passing of his grandfather. He grew to resent his father even though had almost never known him.At the start of the War of the Gods he was 25 years old. I 337 AC he helped plan the battle of Greywater Watch and it lead to his first victory. In his eyes and the realms, his house was no longer a name of the past. He remained involved in the war, even fighting alongside the Lannisters until peace was made. It was with his assistance that they built the wall to help defend against the North and the Iron Men. In 347 AC he fought at the wall with Thomas Lannister and was lunged with an arrow, barely surviving. He was forced to make his way back to the The Eyrie to recover. There he took his wife. A Lannister Woman by the name of Elecia Lannister. They wed and a year later, she gave birth to Aldur Arryn, the first of his name. It is here that the Story of Aldur begins. Aldur was raised on the idea of leadership. The War of the Gods was over but Lord Brice was hell bent on making leaders of his sons. Aldur was trained until 14 in tactics and techniques with short axe and shield, and short sword. Eventually his father decided he needed experience. He was squired under Lord Yuric of House Royce where he was seasoned on fighting bandits and keeping peace. He became family to the house in all but name in his time there. Aldur and Yohn Royce were close when Yohn was murdered in an ambush. Aldur blamed himself for years for not being present...for not stopping it.He remained until 391 AC when his father requested him as regent due to this father'sage. He has acted as Lord of the Vale and was named Lord after his father's passing. He remains unmarried and has no children. His house garrison is lead by his younger brother. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Throwing javelins. Drinking with his men occasionally. Hunting. Dislikes Religion die to the War of the Gods history. Gamblimg. Weaknesses Smiles with a cocky grin when he knows something important. He doesn't feel comfortable being the center of attention outside of his court or home. Fears fighting opponents with flail weapons.. Category:RP Characters